No Russian/Trivia
Elevator * If the player dies early enough to restart at the elevator, Allen will briefly hold his M240 on his shoulder, and then puts it down again. * Some animation inside the elevator can't be seen because of the missions title screen. In this animation, Makarov grabs Kiril by his throat and pushes him against the side of the elevator before saying "S nami bog", which translates to "God is with us" in English. This can also be seen in "Museum". If the player kills Makarov before the animation stops (In Museum), Kiril will walk off and point his Striker somewhere. * Oddly enough, despite the fact that in the beginning of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's teaser video, zipper sounds can be noticed during the elevator scene and that normally Makarov and his crew had to carry luggage, like backpacks and duffel bags in which they would had stored their weapons (in order to enter in the airport without alerting the policemen), if the player looks back in the elevator there will be no bags or other equipment at all. * While the screen is black, it is possible to move forward. If one does so, the player can get out the elevator door before the other terrorists and see that all the civilians are standing dead still. Moving forward even more, one can see some civilians running where the people surrender, even though the attack hasn't even started. Eventually, the frozen people will move nonchalantly and won't even notice the player until the attack starts. Metal Detectors * Lev always fires the first shot. * Makarov's M4 does not have the same iron sights than the multi-player M4, strangely, the player M4 has the multi-player iron sights. * If the player exits the elevator before any of the other gunmen do, the civilians at the checkpoint are not moving at all for a few seconds, and the civilians don't even run until the terrorists start shooting them, this is because the entire scene will occur in a very specific fashion, and the player cannot actually kill any of the civilians. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal, and in the Department of Commerce in "Of Their Own Accord." * Sometimes when the player walks out of the elevator and the civilians look at him, some still look happy. Also, some don't even look at the player. * After killing all the civilians near the elevator then approaching one, it will say 'Press and Hold to call elevator.' If player presses this, the elevator will come up or down. (depending on which floor the player presses the button on.) The player can also go inside of the elevator and operate it. * Right after the metal detectors, some civilians are trying to surrender to the terrorists, lining up and raising their hands, but are immediately gunned down nonetheless. holding his M240 in one hand.]] Gift Shops and Food Court * There is a glitch if the player quickly shoots the officers before they get in the elevator. They will just stand there doing nothing and if the player calls the elevator it will float through them. * The Russian police officers in this level use TMPs, which is odd considering this takes place in 2016, when all low-level law enforcement officers in Russia are supposed to have transitioned to the PP2000 by 2011. * The Striker that Kiril is using has a grip, but he never uses it. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as Nate's, both of which are featured in the level "Wolverines!" * When shot, cash registers will explode and eject money, though there appears to be a developer oversight as the money is based on U.S. dollars, (although many international airports accept Dollars and Euros). * Next to some of the cash registers there is a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors cutaway in the armory on the level F.N.G. * All of the books in the bookstore at the top of the stairs have English writing on them despite being in a Russian airport (which is actually very common for any international airport). * If the player is quick enough, Viktor can be seen slaughtering the civilians by the flight gate. They will appear to all fall at the same time, also the civilians' dead bodies will disappear and reappear constantly until they are all dead. If the player is quick enough to get there before Viktor does and start shooting at them it will have little to no effect on the civilians, only when Viktor shoots do they start dying. Their blood does not appear until the player passes by them on ground level.What actually happens is that on the civilians' death, the bodies will disappear, and when the player goes down, the bodies are replaced with other bodies and blood, which are part of the map. This explains why the player sometimes can't walk over their bodies (some bodies that are part of the map cannot be stepped on, like some of the bodies that were checked for vitals in "Second Sun"). * The player can see a sign that says "skeet" in the food court. This was probably a joke from one of the creators (Referring to the easiness of skeet-shooting). * One of the officers in this section will drop Akimbo M9's. * If the player is quick enough to get to the bookstore before Makarov does, the guard that turns the corner and will still die even though no shots have been fired yet. This is probably because he is scripted to die when the player reaches a certain mark. If the player waits for Makarov, he will see Makarov shoot the guard like what is supposed to happen. Departure gate * If you go far enough through the outside of the airport and betray Makarov you can sprint back to the bulletproof elevator and drop through the glitch but Makarov can still kill you. * If you shoot backpacks and suitcases laying on the ground, clothes and bottles will pop out. * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lock-down. * On the Departures board, there is a flight numbered 1337, which is "leet", in leet speak. * Also on the Departures board, the city names and the word delayed is all in English, despite being in a Russian airport. * It is odd that before moving onto the airfield Makarov says, "for Zakhaev", and claims this attack to be in the name of Zakhaev while he is attacking an airport named after him. However, they are pretending this is an American assault to the airport and is doing this so the Ultranationalists will try to destroy America. * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, large airports do not normally schedule flights with others in the same city. * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If the player didn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, the player will pass through the no-clip elevator floor and fall to the bottom. Once down there the player will be trapped, and Makarov will shoot the player for cowardice, despite being outside the airport and the normally bulletproof elevator shaft. * Once Makarov tells everyone to go downstairs to move onto the tarmac, if the player takes too long or goes back to where he started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for cowards," and then he will come to kill the player. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying FSB can be seen flying past the window. * There is a glitch involving Viktor not being able to move. If the player continually traps him in a corner, he will not be able to escape. the player can continue on down to the Departures Hall, where everyone does not move at all, and acts casually, seeming as the terrorists were not at all in the airport. When Viktor somehow spawns at the rail near the left-most shop once the player reaches the lifts, Viktor will fire at the civilians. It is very rare, but possible, that Lev and Kiril are killed, and is extremely, very rare that Makarov can also be killed. However, when either accomplice is killed, the game will automatically kill the player, and the player will respawn at the last working checkpoint. The screen, when killed however, says the player was killed by a grenade. * Makarov's M4A1 will have an unusually large mag when in the airport itself. He never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." at the departure gate. * While at the departure gate, if the player looks up he can see large paper airplanes seemingly floating in the air around the far right edge of the area. This can also be found on the multiplayer level Terminal * Sometimes, in this part of the level, if the player shoots one of Makarov's men (but not Makarov himself) and Makarov's squad turns on him, the prompt to use the M203 Grenade Launcher shows up. It is unknown why this happens, and only in this part of the level. * In this level, the player can jog. This is accomplished by trying to sprint while the rest of the team jogs. This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where the player can jog. * A glitch was recently patched that, if the player was fast enough and killed one of the security guards before he could enter the elevator, Makarov's would freeze and do nothing until the other security guards were killed. * If the player kills the security guards before they enter the lift, Makarov will not destroy it and the player can use it as well. * The glass lifts are completely bulletproof. * Oddly, Viktor fires at civilians near the departure gate for a long time and does not reload his M4A1, although he fires over 100 rounds. Airfield * The Little Bird mentioned above can be shot down just by shooting at it. * If the player looks closely, the parked FlugRuger aircraft resembles a Boeing 727. The first aircraft is numbered 727, the second 737, and the stairs next to the second airplane (the "737") are numbered 757. This could be a reference to the Boeing aircraft model numbering system. * If the player tries to board the plane or reach areas that are not designed for the player to stay, the game will kill the player. * Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the level "Museum". * The player can walk right through flaming jets and suffer no damage. * The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies from play-through to play-through. If the player betrays Makarov's team, he or she can kill the two, though the player will inevitably die anyway. * When the police appear in the second floor windows, the player can hear Viktor yell "Contact! Second floor window" with a perfect American accent, then another, possibly Allen, reply "Copy that, Second floor window!", indicating the gunmen have perfected their accents. This could also be a trick to confirm that Allen is an American. * It is possible to trade fire with the policemen behind the barricade far into the distance. If Kiril and Lev survive the firefight with the FSB, these policemen may kill them both. * The jet engines explode after taking fire. If the player stands close enough to the engine when it does, the player will die and "You were killed by a jet engine. Jet engines may explode when shot." will appear on the screen, and under it will be an exaggerated picture of a jet engine exploding, in color. This is odd because when the player is killed because of an exploding car, the picture is in black and white. * Makarov tells the gunmen not to speak Russian, and he uses Allen as a scapegoat, but Kiril and Lev die. When the Russians find their bodies, they will see their Russian tattoos and know that they are Russian. Indeed, the newspaper articles shown in the various transcripts state that the massacre had initially been blamed on "radical Russian Ultranationalists". Presumably it was supposed that the radical Ultranationalists had planned it with the US. * If the player uses a riot shield and faces the police barricade, most of the fire from them will be blocked. If the player goes a certain distance towards them the game will instantly kill the player. * When attaining a riot shield, one can friendly fire at Makarov and Viktor. But of course, they will call the player a traitor and will start firing upon the player. When they begin to firing, use the riot shield to block the attacks. And also, when their names turn to red, Viktor will lose his 'plot armor' and one can bash him with the riot shield. But still, Makarov will still have his 'plot armor' and even if one blocks his gunshots, the game will kill the player automatically and the message saying that one should not blow their cover on Makarov's squad, will be displayed. Extraction * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * Allen will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If the player is near the ambulance, Makarov will help him up, but he will shoot the player at point-blank range and he will fall to the ground. If the player is farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot the player from there. Even if he runs down the hallway and goes round the corner where the player can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills him. This will happen even if the player has a riot shield. * If the player gets out of the map and go to the front of the ambulance, the driver's name will be randomized e.g. Chemist, Kojak, Thumper, Langley etc. like the names of TF141 members. * At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill the Russian (Anatoly) inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. Oddly, if the player does this, Makarov does not say "You traitor". * If the player gets killed by the terrorists after killing Anatoly, the player will sometimes get the message, "You have been killed by an exploding vehicle", even if the player was shot to death. * At the end of the level, when Allen is shot by Makarov, Anatoly's hand shakes. * If one uses to nocliping cheat just before you get shot by Makarov on can see a seventh Terrorist called Pharaoh in the Driver's seat. * If the player cooks a grenade when Makarov says, "Hold your fire" at the end, the player will be forced to throw it when the ambulance doors open. As said above, Makarov will start firing at the player, and say, "You traitor." In doing this, Anatoly will either die, or hold an MP5K after saying, "We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov". * If the player throws a fragmentation grenade at precisely the right time, a glitch occurs where Makarov begins to "dance". In order to pull it off, the player must throw a grenade precisely one second after Makarov raises his hand. * When the ambulance drives off, it will go right through the approaching police car. * When the approaching police car stops, two FSB officers get out without opening the doors. * With the god cheat enabled, after Makarov finishes his M4A1 mag, he pulls out a M9. * When walking to the ambulance, the same music that is played at the end of the level Endgame will be played. Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor, Anatoly and Makarov. The player can kill the rest of the squad, but Makarov has "plot armor". * Explained from above, it was also almost impossible to run away from him. * Even if the player 'accidentally' shoots a single bullet at one of the team, Makarov will chase him. * Although very difficult, it is possible to kill Anatoly before the ambulance doors open without penalty. * One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safehouse says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried out the attack, but said that the U.S had armed and supplied Makarov. Thus, the major point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. has been supporting it. * The player can see the driver of the ambulance if the player gets real close to the doors and looks at the outline of the head. * Allen could've possibly survived. When Anatoly opens the ambulance door, Allen simply could've gunned all three of them down and drive away unharmed. Though it can still cause the war, Allen would've lived. Teaser Trailer * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where the player starts is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport. IW References * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If he player goes to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. * In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in the first Modern Warfare, and the movie the quote comes from. * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. Also, there is a small teddy bear on the left side of the shop where the small ones can be shot to pieces. On the very far left down shelf there is a teddy bear that is a dark brown teddy bear that is the only different color in the entire game, although when shot it will change its color and disappear. * In the start of the level, in the elevator the player can see that it is the second floor the elevator has stopped by and the "2" sign is glowing green with a circle around it. This is a reference to Modern Warfare 2's logo. .]] Miscellaneous *Oddly, in Russian version of the game all terrorists speak Russian throughout the level, even though right in the beginning Makarov specifically orders them not to, and the level is called "Ни слова по-русски" - "No word in Russian". *Upon closer inspection most of Russian signs or book titles seen throughout the level make no sense, likely a result of automatic text translation. For instance, all boards with pictures of planes on them are marked with the word 'Муха' – 'Fly' (insect, not verb). * If the player shoots any of the Russian "comrades" during the opening portion of the mission, they will shoot and kill the player while calling the player a traitor. This bit of speech is a spoiler as the player later figures out that they shoot the player for being an American spy and a traitor to their cause. * This level does not need to be completed on Veteran for 100% campaign completion. * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. * When the player ambushes the civilians, the player can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * Although the player is in an airport, only one bathroom can be seen, and it is a women's restroom. * It seems that Makarov and his crew do not need to reload when firing hundreds of rounds at the civilians or at the player. * Throughout the level, the player can see Makarov casually shooting civilians and police officers with his M4A1 and even his Thumper held in only one hand. * Sometimes Viktor will start to look like he is getting hurt and will even fall to the ground and get up, even if there are no enemies around. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where the player is not penalized for a large amount of civilian deaths. * Why Allen isn't wearing gloves is unknown, as the rest of the squad does. More odd is the fact that this is the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player character isn't wearing gloves. Allen not wearing gloves would leave only his fingerprints, further convincing the Russian government that there was (an) American involvement in the attacks. * Sometimes, one of the civilians looks like Raptor from "Wolverines!". * After the player fights past the FSB, there is a police barricade around the tarmac. Attempting to get through will result in death with the message that the player does not have enough fire power to fight through the barrier. * Even if the player holds a riot shield to block the bullets from the police barricade, the player will still somehow die when he reaches the barricade. * During the fight with the FSB, the player can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, requesting cover, reporting enemies, etc. * During combat with FSB, Makarov and his men may say something in Russian when a grenade from the enemy is tossed toward them. * If the player turns on Makarov, and he can't get to him for some reason (riot shield in a corner), he can still kill the player. * It is also strange that the presence of one American in a terrorist attack would incite war with the U.S, and as three out of the five terrorists died in the assault, their bodies were also left along with the massacre to be found. When political meetings and negotiations are usually called for first (to find evidence to declare or avoid war). This could, however, be argued by the fact that there was apparently a second Cold War during that time, in which case the Russians would be highly alert, due to internal and external conflicts. * In Loose Ends, there is a poster stating that Russia accepts that Makarov carried out the attack, but was supplied by the Americans. * If the player looks at Kiril's neck and chest area, the player will see a nude woman as a tattoo. There is also a tattoo of a naked woman on the right side of Viktor's neck. The tattoo can also be found on many other Ultranationalist troops. This is the second time in the Call of Duty series there has been nudity. In No Russian and in the multiplayer level Dome. Though in the content descriptors do not mention the game being rated for nudity. * Some of the security guards will drop unusable silenced M1911 pistols. * The guards in this level have the same SF10 gas masks that the SAS wears in Call of Duty 4 tied to their belts. * For some unknown reason, the guards in the airport all have 4 M18 smoke grenades in this level. this seems strange as the M18 is American, and the Ultranationalists would not want, nor have access to this particular grenade. * Throwing 2 flashbangs will cause Makarov to shout "Traitor!", and beat the player to death with the stock of his weapon. This is most likely a glitch, but may be intended, as stunning the squad could allow civilians to escape, who may have heard Makarov's cries in Russian if he is hurt by a grenade. * It would seem odd that PFC Joseph Allen would not only have been sent on such a CIA mission without formal training and get so high up in just one day. However, considering Shepherd and Makarov were working together on it and Shepherd was just looking for someone to take the bullet from Makarov to start the Russo-American war, these two odd events can be explained, what can't is that Allen doesn't seem to recognize the problems. * In the game's internal files, there is are unused audio clips. In this clip Makarov can be heard saying: "You've served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.", "Well done. I knew you wouldn't let me down." and "Open Fire! That's an Order!" * It's strange that Allen killed the civilians just to be a witness as he could have killed Makarov and his men in the elevator. * Interestingly, on the PlayStation 3 version if the player did not skip the level on his first play-through, when the player goes for "The Price of War" trophy, he will be required to go back and complete it on Veteran to unlock it. * By glitching out of the map, the player can see a plane with an American flag. * For some reason, when wielding a Riot Shield, and shooting Makarov, when the player huddles into a corner, he will take no damage, but after about a minute, he will die and the cause of death will apparently be a vehicle, although the vehicle it refers to could be the bus, or the Spetsnaz armored van, but this is unlikely as both of these things are long gone by then. * Sometimes Makarov's men will shout "GO! Move! Coming through!" in the same sentence. * In the briefing, you can see a soldier with a Daewoo K2 assault rifle. * Before activating the level, there is a video camera picture when the attack started. Oddly, the attack started in Terminal 4 (T4) at 8:41am. *By glitching out of map, one can see buildings, a river, and grassy land. The same goes for Terminal. If one listens closely, they can hear noises that go with the scenery such as birds chirping. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2